


[TSN/ME] AU| Into the Wind

by Miheay



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miheay/pseuds/Miheay
Summary: Eduardo死亡，马总成为了StormChaser，以“我”视角叙述。终于写了个BE！Storm: 暴风/风暴    Tornado:龙卷风    Hurricane:飓风，时速超过119公里/小时的暴风





	[TSN/ME] AU| Into the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original plots and original characters.

周一早上我刚进公司就直奔Matthew Cooper的办公室，他当时正表情严肃地盯着电脑屏幕，我象征性地敲了敲开着的玻璃门，“Hey，Matt，你昨天说有新项目要讨论？”

Matthew抬起头，“新项目等会儿说，你想写写几年前遇见Mark Zuckerberg的事吗？”

我不明所以地皱起了眉，径直坐到他桌前的椅子上，“什么？”

他有点惊讶地看着我，“你还没看新闻？”

我耸耸肩。

他叹了一口气，把电脑屏幕转向我。

 

Texas-Road

每年春末夏初，来自墨西哥的湿暖汽团和洛基山脉的干冷气团在大西洋相遇，形成朝着不同方向移动而相互纠结在一起的风，海水表面因此相互冲撞，将暖湿空气推向上方，而这股上升气流增强了原先已经从海面升起的气流，从而加快了旋转和风速，形成风暴。同时，较高处的匀速强风冲散了风暴中心的上升热空气，使得暖空气不断从海水表面升上来，从而维持风暴的循环结构。随着高压空气被吸入低压的风暴中心，风速不断增强，最终形成飓风。

2021年4月中旬，暴风（Storm）Ronaldo自东向西由大西洋登陆佛罗里达州南部，以摧枯拉朽之势一路向德州前进，据称其破坏力达到了十年之最。

作为国内最权威的地理杂志，当时的主编Jeffery Sax决定和一群专业的追风人（Storm Chasers）合作，让人们更好地了解这一自然奇观。Jeffery指定我作为杂志社代表，到德州和对方会和。

我知道为什么是我。3月初的时候，Emilia，与我结婚7年的妻子，因肺癌晚期离开了我。Jeffery好意地提出了休假建议，但我拒绝了，平静地料理完一切后开始不眠不休地投入工作，所以当Jeffery提出让我去德州时，我知道他的意图。

问题是我并不需要出门去散心。我的心并没有感到太糟糕，它只是不再相信上帝和爱情了。

但我没说什么，没有感谢，也没有指责，我只是收拾好行李定了最早去德州的航班。

 

到达德州的时候，Ronaldo速度为93公里/小时，专业追风人Tim Samaras告诉我。

我们在机场见了面，他们一行7个人风尘仆仆，一看就是已经在路上待了很多天。

Tim热情地握了握我的手，“你好，Mackenzie先生，我是和您在电话上联系过的Tim Samaras，”接着他开始向我一一介绍其他人，“Carl Young，Carl Samaras，Samuel...”。

4个多小时的飞行令人疲惫，我心不在焉地听着，目光却被后面一个一头卷发的青年吸引了，他正低着头玩弄手中的专业相机，我歪着脑袋使劲想了想，觉得那个身影十分熟悉。

“最后面那个是Mark。”Tim的声音响起。

‘Shit，那是Mark Zuckerberg!’我内心不禁大呼一声。

 

虽然我对他了解不多，但是Mark Zuckerberg却有一种奇妙的魔力，令你不得不分出一部分精力给他，世界上几乎每个人都知道他人生的简要履历。

2004年，Mark Zuckerberg创造了Facebook，到2011年成为社交巨头后却忽然销声匿迹，一年后重新回归众人视线后势头迅猛，在2017年成功进入中国市场，把Facebook推向了胜利顶峰。

但那之后，Mark Zuckerberg就再也不出现在媒体上了。其实早从2012年开始，偶尔更新的Facebook主页也只是公司相关事宜，他身边的一众亲友对他的行踪闭口不语。不过好在他不是什么好莱坞明星，时间久了便也没什么人在意。

 

眼前的这个人和我记忆中几乎无异，瘦削的身材，柔软的卷发，但是，又好像有点不一样，我说不上来。

那个青年听见自己的名字便抬起头看了过来，点点头温和地笑了一下。

“Alex Mackenzie，来自地理杂志。”我回过神，向大家打了个招呼。

“既然大家熟悉了，我们就上路吧，Ronaldo时速已经达到93公里了。”Tim说道。

 

Tim，Samuel，Mark和我一辆车，其他人则带着设备上了另一辆SUV。

我们朝着东北方向一路前行。

Ronaldo在不远处移动着，明明是正午时光，周围却一片昏暗，郊区公路上几乎没什么人影，空旷的马路上只有我们小小的两个点在缓缓爬动，像是这个星球上最后的两只甲壳虫。两边的草地大幅度地倒向一边，淅淅沥沥的雨点不断敲击着窗户，像是要闯进来把我们淋湿。

坐在前排的Tim密切关注着界面上的风暴卫星图，Samuel打开了当地的天气台。

我咳了一声，问道，“Samaras先生，我们现在是要去哪？”

“哦，”他笑着回过头来，“我们跟着暴风行动，现在按卫星监视和我们的预测，它应该是向着俄克拉何马州移动，估计到那里Ronaldo时速会超过119公里，变成飓风。还有，叫我Tim就好了。”

“所以你们平时的工作就是观察它的时速，预测形态？这和别的追风人有什么区别吗？”我问道。

“具体来说，追风人的目的不外乎寻求刺激或进行数据测量。很多业余追风人主要是为了得到近距离观察龙卷风的机会，而我们是全程跟踪，记录它们的一切数据，包括风速、湿度、方向等，这些都可以用来预测。”回过头去的Tim重新转向我们，他甚至调整了下姿势，“你还记得92年Andrew造成的危害吗？从那之后，国家飓风中心加大了这方面的投资，第二年Emily来袭的时候，好几个城市都成功进行了提前撤离，发展到现在，我们甚至可以提前15到20分钟进行播报了，”Tim声音开始变高，“你知道这拯救了多少人和资源吗？”

“这听起来十分伟大。”我由衷地感叹道。

“同时它们也十分美丽，不是吗？”他把目光转向不远处巨大的黑色漏斗型风暴，里面有隐隐约约的闪电出现，金色的裂痕在混沌中劈出耀眼的花纹。

我也朝窗外看去，说道，“是啊。”

 

Mark就坐在我旁边，我转头的瞬间目光不禁落到他身上。有点皱的白衬衫和黑西裤，微微弓着背，并不言语，关节分明的手指摩挲着手上的相机，表情平静却又透着与人隔绝的意味。

我想起曾经在报纸和网络上的他，眉宇间藏不住的英气，蓝色的眼睛凛冽得像是藏着西伯利亚来的风，薄薄的嘴唇能对着投资者蹦出最刻薄的话，而扬起的下巴尖从不向人示弱。那时候的他就是一个什么都不放在眼里的骄傲的国王。

我恍惚间想伸出手摸摸他，这是不是幻像？我想问问他，2017年后发生了些什么？

于是我开口了，“你也是第一次追风吗？”

他像是有点猝不及防地回过神，动作着的手指猛然停下，然后抬起头看着我轻声说道，“不，事实上我都不知道是第几次了。”

前排的Tim听见了立马高声说道，“Oh，Marky可是老手了，从我们在14年认识以来，光是和我一起就差不多有十多次了。”

Mark看着Tim脑袋后方的秃顶，第一次露出了带着些许暖意的笑容。

 

大家重新沉入安静，Tim打开窗户，强烈的风裹挟着雨点冲了进来，让人不禁打了个激灵。我们大声笑了起来，然后重新归于沉默。Samuel关好窗放起了Death Cab For Cutie的Transatlanticism，Mark偶尔举起相机向着远处拍摄些什么。

我从不觉得Transatlanticism是一首适合在车上放的音乐，但此刻苍茫的天际下似乎只有我们小小的身影，远处的巨型暴风像是海水倒灌，配着音乐莫名生出一股苍凉的氛围。

直到午夜将近我们都没有得到太好的机会去测量Ronaldo，它的速度还不够，Tim决定在附近的旅馆休息一晚，明早出发。

 

Texas-Motel

回到旅馆房间的我辗转难侧，忽然想起新跳槽过来的Matthew在某知名人物杂志任职时做过Mark的专访，我从床上跳起来一把抓起柜台上的手机。

现在才11：53pm，他肯定没睡，我给他发了条短信：Hey，Matthew，你猜我碰到了谁？The Mark Zuckerberg！他竟然变成追风人了，你有什么想法吗？

我几乎是刚按下发送就收到了他的回复：！！！Eduardo Saverin!

看来他现在正忙，但他给我发的信息肯定是最重要的线索，我打开了Google，输入Eduardo Saverin。

在他篇幅颇长的维基百科中，我找到了关联信息：Eduardo Saverin，著名的Saverin集团三公子，气象学爱好者，尤其热爱飓风，他曾经在一个暑假靠观测飓风赚了30万美金。

就这样？我在昏暗的灯光中揉了揉头发，纪念已逝好友的爱好？等等，我记得他们俩交恶了呀，2006年那场著名的官司甚至让Eduardo飞去了新加坡。

我想继续问Matthew，但又估摸着他在被主编压榨。我想了想，重新在输入框打下：Mark Zuckerberg Eduardo Saverin Hurricane。

我快速排除着与刚才那条相似的信息，结果真发现了一篇2018年发布的相关帖子。

我毫不犹豫地点了进去，发帖人声称和一哥们追风时看见了Mark Zuckerberg，那张高度模糊的照片炸出了一堆回复，我耐心地看着，脑海里逐渐浮现出一个不可思议的想法。

帖子里面的粉丝纷纷表示这是Mark把自己活成了最爱的人的样子。

考据党们从哈佛时代讲起，大致是说两人当时就互生好感了（具体是否在一起还不明确），Mark Zuckerberg创造出theFacebook时，创始人栏意味颇深地只写着他和Eduardo Saverin的名字。两个名字紧紧相连。

而后者也显然对这位孤傲的天才有着独特的偏爱，里面一位据说是当年Mark同一栋楼的校友，信誓旦旦地证明Eduardo几乎成了Mark的专人管家，在Mark日夜不休编写theFacebook原始代码的那段时间，他为了Mark几乎是睡在Kirkland的。Mark给了他30%的股份作为回应，但两人因为理念不同，加上Sean Parker的出现，后来Eduardo被骗签下了那份死亡契约。

帖子里还有内部人士表示，Mark没料到Eduardo会如此受伤直接跑到新加坡，于是一直在想办法补救，直到2011年Eduardo愿意回美国了，结果飞机失事。

看到这里我心里像是闷了一口气，难受得紧。

这难道是真的？2011年失事飞机遇难名单上跳出Eduardo的名字时，的确引起过人们的讨论，毕竟当时他已经移民新加坡了，网上甚至出现了他在和FBI合作打击跨国金融罪犯的理论，但没有人，从来都没有人提起过Mark。

作为一个新闻学专业毕业的学生，我真的要相信网络上一群狂热粉丝的阴谋论吗？

可是Mark在2011年那场事故后的确在人们视线中消失了一年啊。

 

我把网页收藏好，关闭，重新搜索‘Eduardo Saverin Pics’。

实话说，我以前从未对他有过什么关注，甚至早就忘记他的样子，而唯一的那场著名的官司，他也只给我留下了一个贪婪校友的形象。

然而网页搜索出来的他的照片令我吃了一惊，相片里的青年看上去温柔极了，光滑服帖的发型，贴身的高定西装，最令人迷恋的是他的眼睛，棕色的眼眸像是藏满了世界上的温柔情愫，湿漉漉的望向你，而嘴角则是盛满了蜜糖的微笑。

我翻看着他不同时期的照片，每一张都是那么温柔地笑着，令人感到莫名的心安。

我想起自己曾经对他的评价，忽然有点难过。

 

我把网页向下拉，那个论坛又出现了，我不自觉地点开了链接。

里面是一张老照片，看样子是在一个聚会上，里面的Eduardo穿着花式衬衫满脸笑容，他修长的手臂搂着身边矮一个头的Mark，后者穿着标志性的Gap卫衣朝镜头青涩地笑着，神情里却是掩不住的光芒。Eduardo的视线落在他身上，把全世界的注意力全给了他。

帖子是2012年发布的，我往下拉了拉，底下一片哭脸。

 

我搜索着两人为数不多的合照，每一张上的Mark都像是耀眼的太阳，目光如炬地盯着镜头，而他身边的Eduardo，脑袋则永远是微微偏着，目光里正好只容得下他。

我想起Emilia的目光，心脏像是忽然穿了一个洞，我本能地张开嘴大口呼吸着，试图平静自己。

 

我开始怀疑自己是不是真地发现了什么不得了的秘密，但专业素养强迫我理智下来，天呐，这只是一群狂热粉丝的随意猜测罢了。

睡眠不足的确容易使人胡思乱想，我关掉主灯，重新躺回床上。

 

2分钟后，我依旧清醒地在黑暗中眨着眼。

 

我打开门，准备去走廊抽根烟。

然后我看见了他。

他趿拉着拖鞋随意地坐在地板上，微微弓着背，目光看着远处，廊灯昏暗的光线将他的轮廓勾勒出几分柔和，一点都没有当年那个不可一世的少年的痕迹。

我把香烟放回口袋，轻轻咳嗽了一声。

他转过头，看见我时习惯使然地笑了一下，“睡不着？”

我点点头，走到他身边坐下。

他拿起身上的毯子分给我一半，手上布满老茧和伤痕。

“你害怕过吗，面对那些暴风的时候？”我忍不住问道。

“No, I have a healthy respect for them.(不，但我敬畏它们。)”他声音平缓，不带任何感情。

“这样追风一直处在雨带淋雨，不烦吗？”我想起处在加州的硅谷永远阳光灿烂的样子。

“不，”他摇摇头，似乎回忆起了什么，声音有点嘶哑，“我很早就不再讨厌暴雨了。”

他不再说话，只是若有所思地看着远方。

过了好一会儿，他的声音才再一次响起，“你知道吗，每年春末的时候，夏季季风（The Summer Monsoon）会遮盖整个印度次大陆，用暴风的形式给干旱的土地带来充沛的雨量，我曾经见过在飓风过境的一片残桓里，穿着艳丽服装的男男女女激动地跑上街头拥抱雨水。”

我转过头看着他，他的脸上依旧平静，仿佛只是在讲述一个别处看到的故事，但是我看见他的眼里有光亮。

Eduardo赚了30万美金的那个暑假就是在印度发生的。

 

等我回到房间时，已经快凌晨3点了，手机指示灯在黑暗中不停跳跃着，我错过了Matthew的来电。

我拨了回去，还没到第三声Matthew就接了电话。伟大的杂志业工作者。

我不等他开口便一股脑地把那个不可思议的理论告诉了他，还怕他不信似的补充了一句“有人都拍到他照片了。”

“那你觉得呢？”电话那头的Matthew似乎不急着和我分享他的理论。

“我，我也不知道，”我泄了气一般地坐到床上，“你知道Eduardo在2011年为什么回美国吗？”

他明显地叹了口气，过了很久，久到我快睡着了才听见他的声音远远地传过来，飘渺得不真实，“我朋友告诉了我他回美国的航班，那天我早早守在机场准备拿个独家新闻。然后，我看见了他，Mark Zuckerberg，他也在机场，”

他顿了顿，嗓音明显有点颤抖，“当坠机的消息传来时，我眼睁睁地看着他，那个从来都是骄傲的一塌糊涂的暴君，慢慢地在空旷的机场痛苦地蜷缩成一团。

那一刻，我知道我看见了绝望。”

 

Oklahoma-New Castle

第二天6：30am，我们重新踏上了旅途。

我们在郊区的公路上驰骋，仿佛不知疲惫。

将近中午12点的时候，我们到达新堡，电台里正好传出“新堡附近出现了小型龙卷风”的消息。

当暴风的底部足够接近地面时，中心因高速旋转形成的真空会将地面朝上的空气向上吸入，形成龙卷风。

我们在马路边停下，2公里外黑色云团的下方出现了一个直径约150米的龙卷风，它横冲直撞，毫不在意周围的障碍物，地面上的尘土和树叶像是给它镀上了一层盔甲。

Tim的队员们拿出测速仪等专业设备开始测量，Mark也在一边开始按下快门。

他脸上的表情像是被点亮了一般闪耀着。

龙卷风慢慢地向我们接近，我甚至能感受到它的能量，我闭上眼，周围只剩它的声音，像极了小时候电台故障发出的白噪音。

5秒钟后我睁开眼时，它已经快消失不见了，只剩一缕细细的沙尘伸向上方，没过一会儿，那也消失不见了。

Tim走过来拍拍我的肩膀，解释道，“龙卷风能量巨大，但来得快去得也快，像这种小的也就持续2、3分钟，最大的也就20分钟左右。”然后似乎又怕我失望补充了一句，“这只是Ronaldo的一个热身。”

远处的Heidi大声喊道，“This is gonna be bad(这次的暴风并不简单)。”

 

我回到车上整理笔记，其他人还在外面整理仪器。

一个黑色的东西在Mark的座位上，我鬼使神差地把它拿了过来，是一个镜头，应该是他刚刚下车前换镜头时没扔进包里。

看上去有些年头了，我默默想道，丝毫不准备质疑自己的行为，我下意识地摩挲着镜头表面，有点无聊地朝外面伸出头看他们还要多久。

指尖传来不平整的触感，并不明显，我困惑地把它举到眼前，上面是一行显然由专业设备刻下的字迹，主人多年的使用使得它们早已模糊不清。

我眯着眼分辨了好久才敢确定眼前的字母：Eduardo Saverin&Mark Zuckerberg。

我的心跳忽然开始加速，手里的镜头像是着了火般烫人，我狼狈地把镜头重新放回座位上，然后心虚地下车去帮Tim。

 

Oklahoma-Moore

按照卫星风暴图和Tim的预测，Ronaldo会前往摩尔市。

和当地气象台主管Gary Englander取得联系后，双方一致认为Ronaldo会在当地形成大型龙卷风。摩尔市立即发布了紧急疏散的通知，让居民前往底下室避难。

而我们，则逆着风向摩尔市前进。

 

因为刚才的事我有点不敢看Mark，于是我重新拿出之前的笔记开始写写画画，偶尔问Tim几个专业问题。

路上是大片的沉默

 

3：08pm，我们到达摩尔市边的公路上，距离城市边缘约1公里，整个摩尔市上空一片黑色，巨型的云团移过，将整个城市毫不留情地浇透。路上空无一人。

3：21pm，暴风最低处距离地面将近只有70000英尺，通过望远镜的帮助，我看见一个小小的漩涡在空中形成，然后几乎是一瞬间的事，它开始壮大，几分钟后当它接触到地面的时候，已经是一个颇为壮观的巨型龙卷风了。

“Holy Shit，它至少有1.3公里宽！”Tim激动地向整个团队喊道，然后从SUV上拿出几个红色圆形物品，“我们把这埋在龙卷风会经过的地面下，它可以精确地测量到龙卷风内包括湿度等一切数据，这将是史无前例的。”他骄傲地说道，“这是我们团队的发明。”

说完这句话他就和其他人在马路上约2公里外开始准备，另外几个人则在车辆附近扛着设备进行其他工作。

龙卷风在这个只有15000人口的小城市发出征服的号角，它毫不在意地冲过大树、撞上水泥墙壁，然后大树被连根拔起，墙壁瞬间四分五裂，发出巨大的声响。

Mark拿着相机以不同的角度按着快门，他蓝色的眸子在灰暗的天空下变成钴蓝，透出凌厉的光芒，和当年那个骄傲的少年一模一样。

“This is a bad one, this is bad.（这次的龙卷风很恶劣，十分恶劣。）”不远处的Heidi嘴唇哆嗦着说道，开始画十字。

我看着那巨大龙卷风慢慢向我们逼近，脚边的草地向我传递着它的能量。

 

我的余光看见了一个身影向着龙卷风的方向走去，我转过头去，心下一惊：是Mark！

Tim正在路边指挥他的团队，丝毫不在意Mark。

他们俩已经合作过十多次了是不是？Mark知道自己在做什么，他肯定是在安全范围尽最大可能地拍摄最震撼人心的照片。

尽管我的理智很清晰地向我解释了原因，但我还是不自觉地跟了过去。

他走到100米开外时停了下来，但就这一小段距离，却令远方的龙卷风看上去大了几乎一倍。

我站在离他10米左右的地方努力地大口呼着气，他似乎没有发现我。从远方呼啸而来的风令我几乎站立不稳，我不知道自己为什么要跟着他，救他？别开玩笑了，我的经验还不如他呢。

他闭着眼站在草地中，飓风靠近的能量将他的衣服吹得像是要离他而去，略带残忍地向我展示他纤瘦的身体，但是他像石像似的一动不动。

他的一头卷发随风狂乱地飞舞着，他的脸上却在不断迫近的飓风前露出了平和的神态，我甚至看见他的嘴角弯了起来，他的睫毛微微抖动着，薄薄的嘴唇不停开合。

周围风声巨大，盖过了一切声音。

但我知道他在讲什么，那个口型我见过无数遍，电影里，街头上，Emilia唇边。

I love you, Wardo。

一遍一遍，仿佛不知疲倦。

我的脸蓦地红了，神色羞愧，像是擅自偷取了最神圣秘密的无耻之徒。我急忙转身跌跌撞撞地往回跑，庆幸他没有看见我。

 

距离马路边还有50米左右的时候我看见Tim他们忽然也开始慌张地向车辆跑去，他们边跑边朝着这个方向大叫，我困惑地看着他们，然后终于听见了传来的声音：“跑！快跑！龙卷风的轨迹有一点偏离，Go！Go！Go！”

那一刻，我的脸肯定因惊恐而无比扭曲，巨大的害怕让我甚至感受到了肾上腺素是怎样‘噌’得一下升到顶点的。

我抬起腿准备加速，然后我停了下来，转过身，急切地寻找那个瘦弱的身影。

“Mark！！！GO！！！”我用尽了所有力气大声喊道。

曾经我也尝试用过自己全身的力量大吼过，妄图以此留住Emilia。在那声大吼里，是我对Emilia无能为力的自责，是我对上帝的不满，更是我对自然的怨恨。我在她病床前声嘶力竭，直到再也没力气去流下一滴眼泪。

眼前的身影和记忆里的少年重叠，他蓦地睁开眼，如猛虎惊醒。然后朝我飞奔而来。

巨大的龙卷风下，那个瘦弱的身影紧紧护着手中的相机，坚定地奔跑着，天空暗的像是打翻了墨水，那个少年却闪着光。

 

接下来的记忆变得混乱，我依稀记得我们一行人气喘吁吁地跑到车上，然后Samuel大叫着“Go Go Go”把油门踩到底，直到冲出十多公里才停下。

车厢内留下杂乱粗重的喘息声，没人说话，大家一致向后看着那个巨型的龙卷风经过我们刚才那个位置处，然后慢慢地在远处的草原上消失成一缕轻烟。

Tim和Samuel立马跑下车冲过去检查那个圆形测探仪是否成功进入了风眼，几分钟后远方的一阵欢呼暗示了结果。

我终于平静了点，手脚开始恢复知觉。

“你还好吗？”身边的Mark递给我一块手帕，气息不稳地问道。

我接过那条白色手帕，假装没看见上面ES的首字母缩写，不明所以地看着他。

Mark指了指自己的眼睛，我不自觉的用手摸了摸脸，这才意识自己早已一脸泪水。

 

他坐在一边检查着刚刚拍的照片，我在杂志社这么多年，也不得不惊讶于他照片拍摄的角度和结构。

“So，this is what you are doing the chase for? Those pictures are magnificent!You should publish them.(所以你追风是为了拍这些照片？它们棒极了！你应该把它们发表出去。)”我把手帕递还给他说道。

他笑了笑，“Thanks，but no. I’m not doing this for being a photographer.(谢谢夸奖，但是不，我并不是为了成为一个摄影家。)”他不自觉地抚摸着镜头，目光飘向远处。

他指尖的那串字符是否能带给他平静？

我有无数个问题卡在喉咙，但不知道该从何处问起。

 

Tim回到车上后兴奋地宣布：经过8个星期的追逐，他们终于得到了想要的数据和信息，他向我眨了眨眼，“你可真幸运，第一次就遇到那么大的一个龙卷风，它持续了整整26分钟。”

我朝他笑笑，“的确，这趟旅程我收获颇丰。”

 

我们在摩尔市住了一晚，Tim计划第二天一早先送我和Mark去机场，然后他们团队开车回德州和国家飓风中心的专家碰面。

 

Oklahoma-Airport

飓风过境，第二天天气晴朗得让人恍惚以为到了弗罗里达州。

Tim开着车，猫王的The Wonder of You此刻听上去别有一番意味，Mark在一旁闭着眼，曾经紧闭的嘴唇此刻放松地微微张着。清晨的阳光落进来，车厢内默契的安静。

 

在机场前我们和Tim团队的每一位成员拥抱再见，目送着他们消失在道路尽头后，Mark向我挥了挥手算是告别。

我看着他往里面走的身影，大声喊出了那个当时没问的问题：“Then what are you doing this for?(那你做这些是为了什么？)”

他停下来，转向我，清晨柔和的阳光此刻在我背后喷薄而出，明亮的光映射在他蓝色的眸子里，熠熠生辉，那一刻，我看见了他最温柔的样子，他慢慢张开嘴轻声说了一个单词，“Everything.（一切）”

然后转过身留给我一个坚定的背影。

 

You are my everything.

‘你是我的一切’，在婚礼上，在病榻前，在每一个平凡的早晨，我曾对Emilia 说过无数遍的誓言。

巨大的机场几乎空无一人，我站在门口不自觉地蹲下缩成一个点，从3月积蓄到现在的眼泪汹涌而出。

 

我想我是再也见不到他了。

 

我的确再没有见过他。

 

The End

2029年5月30日，一本从来只关注地理的权威杂志破天荒地在最新刊扉页上登了一张Mark Zuckerberg的黑白照片，上面的他靠在汽车后座上，平静幸福，有光从窗口透入，停留在他的嘴唇上。

Mark Zuckerberg

A devoted man.

Died for what he truly loves.

 

 

 

***文中的Tim Samaras，Carl Young和Carl Samaras是Discovery Channel追风部队的主持人，他们多年来的追风经历为世人提供了宝贵的资料，2013年5月31日，他们因自己热爱的事业逝世。Rest in Peace。


End file.
